1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to computer networking, and particularly to a network equipment and a method for selecting communication paths based on the stream control transmission protocol.
2. Description of Related Art
Network equipments such as computer servers, routers and gateways communicate with corresponding customer premises equipments (CPEs) such as routers, switches, and networking adaptors through different communication paths based on the stream control transmission protocol (SCTP). When the computer server transmits messages to the router through different communication paths, the SCTP can place messages and control information into \data chunks and control chunks to ensure reliable and in-sequence transport of the message with congestion control.
However, when any of the communication paths have abnormal termination or path failure due to interrupted links such as congestion packet loss, error code packet loss, or time delay. Thus, the computer server will fail to switch over automatically to a standby or redundant communication path upon the failure or abnormal termination of the router in real-time, which may increase the packet loss ration of the information or data and reduce transmission rate and quality of the information or data.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.